The Sai Tattoo
by V1Baby
Summary: Raph meets an odd girl on the streets of NYC one night who is she, where did she come from and why does she need his help? Raph/OC
1. Going for a walk!

Disclamer: I DO **NOT** OWN TMNT SADLY I ONLY OWN THE OCS!

Raph was fighting with Leo agian waking every one in the liar wake up early. Raph threw something at the wall making it shater upon inpact.

"Raph, calm down." Leo said trying to relax himself as well

"Make me!" Raph yelled throwing a candle at the wall behind Leo

"Raph, go for a walk!" Don said "Calm down so we can sleep!"

"Whatever!" Raph grabbed another candle and threw it at Leo's head.

Raph reached for his trench couch and headed for the surface. It was about 3:30AM the streets of NYC had barely any cars at this time and the only people out now were crackheads looking nerveous as if they felt the whole world watching them. He walked past whores talking to men in cars just so they could get some cash to support _thier _own drug issues or just to support thier famlies. He felt sorry for them knowing most of them hate what they do, but they do it to support thier kids and/or dying parents or thier siblings, he wished he could help them, but he knew deep down in his heart that there was nothing he could do for them.

He kept walking past the run down movie theatre where the hobos slept at night, past the dark alleys and the drug dealers hiding in thier shadows. he past so many people they all started to look the same, until he saw a girl walking in his derection that caught his attention her hair was white blonde and had blood red strikes hung down to her elbows she was wearing jeans and a black tank top and carring a duffle bag, but what caught his attention was the tattoo on her right upper arm, it was a sai. As she got closer Raph looked away hoping she didn't notice him staring. He expected her to walk right past him like every one else, but she walked right up tp him.

"Are you Rapheal?" She asked in his ear

"Wha...how do you know my name?" Raph demaned

"I know alot." She grinned "Can we talk?"

"Who are you?" Raph asked

"Sorry...I'm Spencer." She looked deep into his eyes "I need your help."

I KNOW SHORT FIRST CHAPTER BUT R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OTHERWISE I WON'T CONTINUE!


	2. The Explaination

**Disclamer: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I DO_ NOT_ OWN TMNT I ONLY OWN SPENCER!**

**Thanks for my first review little-pocketmouse I love love love you! Thank you 5x over! ANYWAY...**

**ENJOY!!! **

The Sai tattoo

Chapter 2: The Explaination

Spencer walked Raph into an alley far from the prying ears of the few people left on the street. She took off his hat took cupped his face in her hands and smiled. Raph lost himself in her dark green eyes for a moment, but quickly pulled himself back to reality and pulled away.

"Who are you?" Raph asked

"I already told you, I'm Spencer." She said

"No, I mean _who_ are you?" he asked again

"Oh, Spencer Rose Hart." She held out her hand, Raph looked confused, but than shook it

"Rapheal." He said "Now how do you know who I am?"

"I'm not as ignorant as most people, I watch the news, I know all about you and your brothers." She stated

"Than you're smarter than everyone else cause you're the only one who's approached me."

"I'm smarter than everyone." She said "But that's not the point I need your help."

"With what?" He asked

"With this." She pulled out an old news paper clipping It was dated this morning it was the obituaries the clipping had a picture of a man,William Hart, he died at 25 years of age two days ago. Raph looked up from the article only to see Spencer's face once strong and to sure had turned solemn and so close to tears he could see the liquid building in her eyes.

"Who was he?" Raph asked

"My brother." She wipes her eyes "He was killed."

"Why?" He asked

"I don't know, he knew some one had been after him for months and he knew why, but he never told me 'to protect me' he told me. But they got to him two days ago." She said

"And now you think they're after you?" Raph asked

She nodded.

"Why didn't you just go to the police?" Raph said

"Because the police are frigging useless I want some one who will actually help me, some one who'd actually care." She said

"You're right the police are useless." He said looking at the obit again

"Rapheal." She said pausing to take his hands in hers "Please help me, how would you feel if some one killed the only family you had left. He looked deep into her eyes and as much he could've denied it he loved his brothers and couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like if some one killed them and not to know why.

"Okay, I'll help you." He hated the pain he saw in her eyes and if he could help in any way he would.

"Thank you, Rapheal." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek "What do we do first?"

"Follow me." He pulled his hat back over his bald green head than took her hand and lead her back through the streets.

**Yay! Chapter 2! I'm so proud of myself! R&R! MWAH!**

**P.s. The next chapter should be up next week I'm taking a little break from The Sai Tattoo to focus on my wrestling fic Better Than Love, which btw if you like Matt Hardy romance fics PLEASE READ I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**


	3. In Raph's Room

**I was gunna put this chapter up next week but the weather was great today(like really warm) and in early February in New York that's not common EVER! So I was SO happy I decided not to wait so Once again ENJOY!!!!! **

**P.s. Thanks once again ti little-pocketmouse for reviewing my story I'm SO glad you like it! **

**NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TMNT I only own Spencer!**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 3: In Raph's Room**

Raphael led Spencer back the way he came as the sun was just beginning to turn the sky pink and blue, as the hookers ran home and the crack heads to the old theatre to crash for the next twelve hours until the moon was high and it was the turn to rule the streets again.

He led her into another back alley and pulled the cover off of a manhole.

"Ladies first." He offered her his three-fingered hand to help her down

"Thanks." She took his hand and blindly felt for the ladder, when she felt the bottom Spencer moved to the side and waited for Raph to follow suit. He found the underground sidewalk and then Spencer.

"This way." He said and took her hand again only this time he couldn't help but notice how right it felt to take her hand in his.

She followed him down countless passageways and further under the just waking city, until they came to a large metal door at the end of a hallway.

"Wait here." He said opening the door and slipped silently through and looked around the now empty and darkened room to find that every one had probably fallen asleep. He ushered Spencer in and up to his room.

"So this is your home?" She asked taking a seat on his bed

"Yes mine and my brothers' and father's." Raph said "Hope you weren't expecting a suite at the Hilton."

She laughed, "No, in fact, this is pretty much what I knew it would be like."

"Ha, well you did say you're smarter than most." He grinned than studied her face, "You look tired."

"What? Oh, yeah, a little I guess."

"You should sleep, Spencer, here, I'll take the couch." Raph said

"Oh, no. That's ok, I'm not too tired yet." She said

"Okay," He said, "Did you want to talk?"

"Yeah, kind of, I mean if your gunna be saving my life I'd like to know you, at least a little bit."

"Okay, what would you like to know?"

Spencer got off of Raph's bed and walked over to the chair he'd sat in just moments ago, and put her hand over the left side of his chest.

"How did this happen?" She asked slowly as if trying carefully to choose her words

"It's an extremely long story, but I'll try to shorten it as best I can for you." He said, "This company was doing some experiments on this ooze and some how they messed up big time and a veil of the stuff got out and my brothers, father and I ended up swimming in the shit and it made us what we are today."

"Huh, I thought it would've been pollution or something, but that makes a lot more sense." Her thoughts drifted off

"Spencer," Raph's soft voice pulled her back as she realized her hand was still on his chest.

"Oh, sorry." She said pulling her hand away

"Spencer," he said again taking her hand in his once more, "I… I liked your hand there."

She sat down on his lap looking deeply into his eyes and leaned close enough to him she could fell his hot breath warming her chin.

"Raphael." She breathed out

"Raph-E, who are you talking to?" Mikey asked bursting through the door

**Well that's the end of chapter 3, yeah yeah I know! I hate cliff-hangers too! But I hope you loved it anyways, chapter 4 WILL be up in like four days! R&R PLEASE!**

**P.S, Happy Valentine's Day, XOXO Lize lovely aka V1Baby!!!**


	4. Telling Mikey

**Whoa! I dunno about you, but I loved the last chapter cliffhangers rock my socks!**

**I can't wait to see what happens next……OH right I'm supposed to write it! DUH Lize!**

**Okay well here it is the fourth installment of my TMNT fanfic! **

**P.s. Thanks to little-pocketmouse and Raph No.1 girl for reviewing! Okay so...**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN A DAMN THING! (expect Spencer)**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 4: Telling Mikey**

"Raphael" Spencer whispered leaning in closer her top lip practically touching his

"Raph-Eeeeee, who are you talking to?" Mikey burst through Raph's bedroom door as Spencer jumped of his lap, "Who the shell are you?"

"Mikey, is any one else awake?" Raph asked

"Nope, just me. What's going on? Who is she?" Raph pulled Michelangelo into his room and shut the door behind him

"Mikey, sit down and shut up." He pushed his brother down onto the chair his had been sitting in, "I'm gunna tell you something and I know how awful you are at keeping secrets, but just this once do what I say!"

"Okay, yeah, sure, just tell me what the shell's going on!" Mikey demanded

"This is Spencer," Raph said, "And she needs my help with something. Okay? Now I need you to not tell anyone not even Splinter, got it?"

"Why don't you want me to tell Sensei?" Mikey asked

"Because he'll be pissed as hell that a brought yet another human down here."

"I won't tell any one, Raph, but how do you plan to hind her?"

"I'm not gunna hind her forever, just for a day or two, you think you can keep your big mouth shut for that long?"

"Yeah, Raph, I guess."

"Good now go play video games and let us talk."

"Hey as long as I know she's here can't I know why she's here?"

"If you have to know," Spencer spoke up, "My brother was killed."

"Killed?" Mikey asked like an idiot

"Killed, murdered, ganked, assassinated, hit, taken out, need I go further?" Spencer asked

"No, I get it." Mikey said

"Good," Raph said, "Now go play video games Mike! I'm tired!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Mikey walked back out to the living room leaving Raph and Spencer alone again

"Spencer, are you ok?" Raph asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just, I miss him, ya know?"

"No, but I can tell it's gotta suck." He said

"Yeah it really does and I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm tired can I just sleep a little?"

"Yeah here, take my bed." Raph offered

"I thought you said you were tired too." Spencer remembered

"Yeah but you take this and I'll just go get some coffee or something."

"Won't your family get suspicious if your up?"

"Oh, yeah I guess." He yawned

"Come on. It's your bed."

"Yeah, ok." Raph pulled himself down into his bed and Spencer followed suit after about 5 minuets they were both deep in dreamland.

1 hour later in the living room…

"Master, aren't you going to wake Raph up?" Leo asked

"No, my son, he was out all tonight I'm going to let him sleep, cool off for a while." Splinter said

"Yeah he was out all tonight." Don interjected

"Not all night." Mikey mumbled

"What?" Leo asked

"Huh? What? Nothing!" Mikey realized he'd have to out his foot in his mouth for the next few days til Raph told Splinter about the girl in his room who's name he'd all ready forgotten.

**Yeah-boy! Chapter 4! And Mikey knows now! But do you _really_ think that he'll be true to his word? Cause I don't! Opps... R&R!!! MWAH!**


	5. What do you want?

**Wow I'm really happy to see how many hits (224 not that I'm bragging)I've gotten I've been working REALLY hard on this plus I had to deal with some idiot named The Ninth Layer who's being a paper gangsta and saying her stories are better that mine but won't give me the link to read them, but whatever that makes me sick and I don't talk to people like that cause it's weak! If you're gunna say that than back your shit up! **

**Sorry if I'm ranting, but she REALLY pissed me off! **

**Anyways thanks to Raph's No.1 Girl + MusicStar21 for reviewing I promise I'll try to update more often. Okie Dokie? **

**ENJOY!!!!! **

**The Sai Tattoo **

**Chapter 5: What do _you_ want?**

Spencer's eyes shot open, she had a 'where-the-hell-am-I' moment, but as soon as she saw the green arm and tree fingered hand draped over her side it all flowed back to her memory. She looked at his alarm clock, groaned and buried her face back into Raph's pillow.

Spencer rolled over carefully so she wouldn't wake Raphael up and studied his face, the frown lines, the dark spots, the way his chest rose and fell as he snored lightly in his sleep, and she smiled at every little noise he made. Spencer couldn't believe how extremely safe she felt in his arms.

She knew she was falling, but she didn't know how to stop, she'd never pictured herself with any one, she was always too much of a loner. Yet every time she looked at Raph she felt light headed and flushed. She wondered if it was possible for humans to spend their lives with other ceatures outside their own species.

Raph's eyes fluttered open and he caught Spencer's stares.

"Morning." He said

"Actually it's more like night now."

"Oh? I should have guessed that we slept through the day."

"Raphael, last night, before your brother interrupted, we almost…"

"So, you hungry?" He pulled himself up

"No. Raph, you can't just pretend it didn't happen!"

"Spencer, I have to."

"Why?"

"Because if I get attached to you get hurt or something happens... I just I can't."

"What if I promised you I won't try to hurt you?"

"There's no promise on Earth or any other planet you can make that I would believe."

"And why not? Cause you're scared?" She sat up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Raph, you can't just put up a wall between you and everyone else once in awhile you have to trust some one enough to let them in."

"I... I am scared." He admitted

"Why, Raph?"

"Because..." Raph let out a long breathe, "Your not the first girl I've had feelings for."

"What?" Spencer asked stunned

"Her name was Baya, I met her one night while doing a scan of the town we lived in then she was getting mugged by this guy at knife point, but to make a long story short we dated for _awhile,_ I thought every thing was perfect, but she played me like a card game the guy was her real boyfriend it was all a set up just to see if they could, they knew who I was just like you, and it took Splinter a long time to cover our tracks. That's why I don't trust you Spencer, Baya, she..." He trailed off

"Broke your heart." Spencer said and he nodded, "Oh, Raph."

"No! Don't you dare feel sorry for me I'm a ninja turtle, I don't need love!"

"It doesn't matter what you _need _it's what you _want_ that counts!"

"Want? What I want could destory my family!"

"Raph, Baya hurt you, but not every girl is like that! Not every girl is a bitch!"

Raphael was silent for a moment.

"Just don't think, Raph, don't think about her, focus on this, here and now forget about her."

"Forget?"

"Yeah, Raph, forget."

He closed his eyes and let out another long breath.

"Raph, what do_ you_ want?"

"What I want... What I've always wanted, was for some one to accept me for who I am and not care about the way I look, some one who'll listen to me."

"I could be that person, Raph, but you have to let me in, you have to trust me."

"Spencer." He breathed out, "Right now I do trust you and that's what scares me."

"Don't be, I trusted you enough to tell you about my brother, so just put alittle faith in me that a won't hurt you, please."

For that moment Raph looked into Spencer eyes and saw what he'd always wanted to see, acceptance.

**Okay so that's chater 5, and guess what I have a confession to make... I have absolutly no idea where this story is going, but thanks for reading and I promise I'll keep writing it and sooner or later I'll have a long term plan for it, ok? R&R **

**~V1Baby**


	6. 20 Questions

**Disclaimer: I do Not own TMNT **

**Whoa chapter 6! Who else loves me... oh right no one(lol jk)! I have 8 reviews thanks SO much to MusicStar21, Raph No.1 Girl & little-pocketmouse! you guys rock! **

**ENJOY!!!! **

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 6: 20 Questions**

After training Leo, Don and Mikey were eating lunch in the kitchen(pizza of course!).

"Hey Mikey have you seen Raph since he left a last night?" Leo asked

"Hmm? Uhh, no, why?" Mikey stuttered

"He shouldn't have missed training! It's disrespectful!"

"Splinter gave him the day off to sleep, to disagree with that would be disrespectfull, Leo" Don said

"Jut relax you're so hard on him Leo, always trying to fight with him."

"So now it's my fault he's lazy? Who's side are you on, Mikey?"

"Whoa! Who said I was taking sides? I'm just saying you should give him a break too."

"I don't have to! He's disrespectful and lazy, and I have a right to point that out!"

"Point it out yes, not jump on his ass the second he makes a mistake!" Don said

"I'm gunna wake him up!" Leo said getting up from the table

_'Spencer!'_ Mikey thought, "Leo come on just sit down and eat! you can go one day without fighting with Raph!"

"Yeah Leo, man, Mikey's right just sit down!"

"Whatever!" Leo said taking his seat back

'_That was close.'_ Mikey thought

"Leo you only act like this when Splinter isn't around, I wonder what he would say if he saw you like this." Don said

"Is that a threat?"

"No, just 'pointing it out', ya know?"

"Screw you, Don!" Leo grabbed his plate and went to his room

"Don, what was that?"

"I told you it was me pointing out _his_ flaws."

_Midnight..._

Mikey sat alone in the dank living room watching some late night talk show when he heard light footsteps coming out of Raph's room.

"Hey, Mikey," Raph whispered, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yep! Where's the girl?"

"Spencer, come here!" Raph called

"Hey Mikey." Spencer said linking her arm with Raph's.

"There left over pizza in the fridge if you want some."

"Oh, thank God. I'm starving!" Spencer walked to the make shift kitchen arm and arm with Raphael.

"Yeah, me two." He said

Spencer grabbed the Domino's pizza box from the fridge and handed it to Raph than went to the couch and sat next to Mikey.

"What's on?" She asked casually

"The Late Late Show." He answered, "But I really want to talk to you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well it's really just a bunch of random questions if you don't mind."

"Nope, go ahead, I'm an open book." Spencer put her feet up on the coffee table as Raph came around the couch and sat next to her handing over a napkin with a slice of pizza on it and a can of soda.

"So I can ask you anything?" Mikey asked

"Anything at all." Spencer said before taking a bite of her pizza.

"Don't be a moron!" Raph said

"Relax, Raph, I just wanna get to know my new roommate."

"Come on, baby, just relax it's fine." Spencer whispered in his ear putting her free hand on his knee, Raph smiled at her gentle gesture.

"Okay," Mikey said interrupting their moment, "What's your full name?"

"Spencer Rose Hart." She answered

"Who's your favorite actor?"

"Michael C. Hall."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Friday the 13th, the original."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." Raph smiled at her answer

"What's your favorite TV show?"

"True Life."

"Mikey come on this is dumb." Raph interjected

"Raph, it's okay I don't mind really." Spencer said

"Raph, she doesn't mind just calm the shell down!"

"Raph, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nevermind, just keep going, Mike!"

"Who's your favorite super hero?"

"Punisher."

"Who's your favorite American Idol judge?"

"Simon."

"Who's your favorite solo artist?"

"Marshal Mathers."

"Who?"

"Eminem you idiot!" Raph said

"I knew that!"

Spencer laughed, "No you didn't!"

"Hey it's getting early, Master Splinter will be up soon."

"So?" Raph asked

"Aren't you gunna hide Spencer?"

"Nope, I think it's time that the whole family knew. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I argee." Spencer said

**Okay so yeah next chapter is the big reveal! Sorry to keep you on the edge of your seat but that's how I do! R&R next chapter will be up in 5 days I promise! **

**~V1Baby**


	7. The Explanation part 2

**It's been 5 days! I'm putting it up TODAY! You can thank Raph's No.1 Girl and Don for that I read your review and I would hate for you to smash your laptop cause I know how expensive they are! So here ya go chapter 7 Right on time!**

**Ps thanks to all the people who reviewed The Sai Tattoo! I'm extermly happy you like it!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 7: The Explanation Part 2**

It was around 7:00 AM, Mikey, Spencer and Raph were still sitting in the living room. Raph sat back and just listened to Spencer's answers as Mikey asked her a seemly never-ending string of questions. He enjoyed listening to her, for once in his life he felt relaxed as if he could put his guard down like he could really put all his pessimism aside; though he feared what Splinter would say when he saw her.

"What was your last pet?" Mikey asked Spencer what seemed like his millionth question

"A tabby cat named Milo."

"Like Milo and Otis."

"Exactly." She giggled

"What's your favorite book?"

"The Giver."

"What's the last book you read?"

"Breaking Dawn."

"What's your favorite song right now?"

"Right Round by Flo Rida." Spencer said as she stretched her arms high above her head making the sleeves of her T-shirt fall showing off the sai burned into her upper right arm.

" Hey, cool tattoo, when'd you get it?"

"Huh? Oh about a year ago."

"Why?"

"I used to watch those old ninja training videos every Saturday morning with my dad when I was little and one Christmas my parents gave me a pair of Sais, I practiced with they every chance I got. I remember my dad getting yelled at for giving them to me."

"Why?" Raph asked curious

"I went to private school until 7th grade and I told my friend, James, what I got over Christmas break and some how the principle found out and told me to give her my dad's work number then made me sit in her office and listen while she yelled at my dad through the phone, she called him a bad parent and my Sais 'spiritually unsound gifts' and basically ordered him to bring them in and give 'em to her so I wouldn't become one of the 'dangerous youths of America'." She laughed so did Mikey and Raph

"Did he?" Mikey asked

"No, of course not! But then she called the CPS on my parents the bitch, but nothing ever really happened with that."

"Hey, I'll be right back." Mikey got up and headed toward the bathroom

"He's nice." Spencer said, " And funny."

"Yeah, he's kinda the 'clown' out of us."

Spencer laughed

"What about you?" Raph asked, "I'm sure you've got a lot of stories too."

"Nah, I think I'm tired of me. What about you, Raph?"

"I'm not that interesting really."

"I don't think that!" Spencer sat up and positioned herself so she was facing Raph sitting India style placing her hand on his cheek.

"Really?" Raph asked

""Really." She said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He whispered moving closer to her as she placed her free hand on the other side of his face.

"Close your eyes, Raph." Spencer whispered, "Trust me?"

Raph nodded

Spencer leaned closer touching her forehead to his, breathing in his scent as he did the same savoring the moment until Spencer carefully placed her lips to his, giving him a gentle kiss, then pulled back and looked at him.

"Still trust me?" She asked

"Come here." Raph pulled her back in to his arms

Spencer looked at him again than placed her lips back to his for another kiss, but this this time not as gentle more passionate. After a few seconds Raph gave in and relaxed turning Spencer's kiss into a make-out, their lips moving in unison. Her arms wrapped around his

Neck as his hands found their place on her lower back.

"Raphael!" Some one yelled from across the room

Spencer and Raph pulled apart like a bullet shot from a gun.

"Who the shell are you?" Leo looked at her than to his brother, "I can't believe you did this again, you dumbass! I'm getting Splinter!"

"Leo! Dammit!" Raph punched the couch watching Leo run off

"I'm sorry." Spencer said

"Don't be, I was gunna tell him I just wanted it to be from me!" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "It's fine Spencer, it's just not how I planned it."

Raph heard Leo telling Master Splinter what he saw and rolled his eyes. 'Tattle tail.' He thought then looked toward a now worried Spencer and squeezed her hand . "It's gunna be fine Spence, he'll understand, I promise."

Leo lead his sensei back to where he'd found Raph with a human. When Raph saw Splinter he stood up and Spencer did the same.

**Yeah another cliffhanger! What's gunna happen next? Well you can found out the 5 days!**

**~V1Baby**


	8. Fighting and Plans

**Yeah! I rock don't I? Nevermind... Another update right on time so NO SMASHED LAPTOPS right? Okay so yeah here ya go... **

**ENJOY! **

**The Sai Tattoo **

**Chapter 8: Fighting and Plans**

"Trust me Spencer, he'll understand." Raph whispered taking Spencer's hand in his as Leo and Master Splinter entered the living room. Leo had a smile glued to his face as he looked at Raph almost as if to say 'You're gunna get it'.

"Master I can explain!" Raph jumped in, but stopped when Splinter put up a hand to stop his son.

"Later, Raphael." He turned to Spencer, "What brings you here, young one."

"I…I need your family's help." She explained, "I…didn't know where else to go."

"You can stay here." Splinter offered

"WHAT?!" Leo's smile leapt from his face after what his sensei said registered in his mind

"Leonardo, do not raise your voice to me!" Splinter turned to see his shocked and horrified son

"But sensei, don't you remember the last time Raph told a girl about us?"

"That is in the past, my son, Raphael has learned from his experiences, as we all do, and would not make the same mistake twice. If he brought her down here it must mean he trusts her enough to." Splinter turned back to Spancer, "What is your name?"

"Spencer, Spencer Hart." She bowed respectfully

"Spencer, I'd like to speak with you alone, please follow me."

"Of course." Raph touched her arm as she walked away from him behind Splinter to the meditation room. After he heard the door close behind they Leo spoke up.

"You just couldn't wait to bring another pretty little lair here could ya?" he spat

"She approached me!"

"Bull! She's gunna be just like that other chick, Raph, and you know it!"

"Believe whatever you want, bro, but I know the truth." Raph looked around the living room to see Mikey had come back and was now lying on the couch. "Why don't you make yourself useful and go wake up Don?"

"Why don't you make me, tough guy?" Leo challenged

"Forget it, I'll go tell 'im myself!" Raph left and Leo stared in disbelief at an all too calm Mikey

"You knew didn't you?"

"Yeah I did, but to quote P!nk, so what?"

"So what?! Mikey, come on dude, what if Serena's like that other chick?"

"First of all her name is Spencer, and second she's not I talked to her."

"But how do you know that? What do you know about her? What's her story?"

"I know because I talked to her, I didn't judge her by what happened with Baya. And why don't you just ask her yourself if you want to know about her so badly?"

"I hate talking to lairs! And I won't talk to her!"

"Why not? Because you can trust her she was pretty open with me; I asked her a ton of questions."

"I can't believe you Michelangelo! You should have told us so we could get rid of her!"

"She's not a cockroach! She doesn't have anywhere else to go! And what about April, huh? We trust her and she's a reported!"

"That's different she needed our help!"

"And so does Spencer, so just deal with it!" He turned on the TV trying to tune out his brother

"You're pathetic, Mikey!" Leo spat, "You don't even know when some one is lying right to your face!"

"Hypocrite." Mikey mumbled flipping through the channels

"What'd you call me?"

"Hypocrite, Leo, you're a hypocrite. You're so full of yourself! Don't you remember when The Shedder gave you that sword? You put all your faith in him and was lying straight to your face! So don't turn this around on me when it's yourself that you're scared of."

"This isn't about me, Mikey!"

"No, I think it is, Leo! Spencer has my trust and if you talked to her you'd know why!" Mikey got up and pushed past Leo and went back to his room to be away from his argumentative brother.

In the Meditation Room…

"Please sit." Master Splinter motioned to one of the pillows that sat on the floor, "Talk to me. Tell me what it is you need help with."

Spencer sat India style on the pillow opposite Splinter.

"It's my older brother, William, two days ago he was killed and I have reason to believe his murderer is now after me." She explained

"Are you positive?" The old sensei asked, though he sensed on reason to doubt her

Spencer nodded, "Yes sir, I am." She began to pick at her over sized T-shirt nervously, "I…I don't have any family, Will was every thing I had left, I wouldn't have approached Raph if I had some where else to go, if I wasn't sure your family could help me."

"I understand, young one." Splinter handed Spencer a cup of tea he'd poured for her, "We will help you and you may stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, thank you." Spencer sipped her tea greatfully. If they couldn't help her she knew she'd end up just another number in the body count of dead girls on the street.

"Do you have any idea of where to begin looking for this person."

"The only place I think he or she might try to find me would be my apartment."

"Than we will begin there." Splinter decided.

All Spencer could do was nod, she was apprehensive about going back it was the last place she saw her brother and was fearful about spending time there and bringing up memories. Spencer hadn't been back there expect to pack a duffle bag after she'd talked to William's landlord who told her not to worry the police were 'handling' it, which she knew was a lie.

**I have no comments for this chapter really, but I deffinatly wanna hear yours so you know the drill R&R! Next chapter WILL be up in 5 days! **


	9. Couch Talk Flashback

**Yeah okay so the update came ALOT sooner than I say it would but hey as long as my loyal reveiwers like it I don't really care. So NO SMASHING LAPTOPS(Raph's No.1 Girl) and NO HEADS BEING SLAMED INTO WALLS(BlondeChick25)! **

**So yeah two update two days in a row? Wow do I rock or what? Keep up the reveiws and I might put up another chapter tomorrow! Wouldn't that be awsome? Okay so any ways... **

**ENJOY!!!**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 9: Couch Talk/ Flashback**

Spencer and Raph were sitting on the couch facing each other their backs to the arm rests, every one else had gone back to sleep after Splinter had told his sons about going to Spencer's apartment tomorrow and she'd introduced herself to Don.

"I'm scared." She admitted

"Of what?" Raph asked

"Of going back to my place, of the memories, it's the last place I saw him."

"It's okay Spence, I'll be there with you the whole time."

"But you won't be able to protect me forever."

"No, but I can try."

Spencer took one of Raph's hands in hers.

"What if he gets to me too?"

"Who?"

"Who ever killed my brother, what if he kills me too?"

"He won't Spencer, I won't ever let that happen."

"Raph, don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm not." Raph looked Spencer dead in her eyes, "I'm not. As long as you need or want me here that's where I'll be."

"I might want you around for awhile."

"I might want that too."

"Raph, why do you act so tough?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You're always fighting with Leo and you don't really speak that much to your family, at least not in full sentences, but when it's just you and me you're different."

"I guess it's just…it's so much…I feel like I can be myself with you, I've never felt like that before and I just wanna hold on to that for as long as I possibly can."

"Aw, Raph, ya old softy." Spencer squeezed Raph's hand and smiled, but her happy expression quickly faded once she once Raph's depressed look. "Hey what's wrong?"

She entangled her fingers in his and turned her head to the side trying to read his mind; failing.

"Raphael?" She asked, "Please talk to me."

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About this, you and me and when this is over with how you aren't gunna need me anymore."

"Hey what'd I tell you before? What I need doesn't matter it's what I want that counts."

"But what if don't want me anymore either?"

"Hey let's just take this one step at a time, don't think about tomorrow focus on right here and now."

"And right here and now?"

"All my focus is on you." Spencer lifted the hand that was holding Raph's and gently kissed the tip of one of his fingers. Raph's face broke and he finally smiled.

"Spencer, we kissed."

"I know, I was there remember?"

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, well, we kissed, it is what it is."

"But where do we stand?"

"Well, I guess we're together."

Raph smile widened, he felt it again; that feeling he had when he realized how Spencer made him fell: Accepted.

Flashback…

"Raph, stop it!" Baya yelled as a glass vase shattered against the wall behind her and the man standing at her side.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" He said than flipped over her coffee table.

"Don't you yell at her, freak!"

"Shut the fuck up! I wasn't talking to you!" Raph growled, "You stupid bitch, did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

"Hey…"

"I said shut up I wasn't talking to you! Who are you?"

"Antony, I'm…"

"Antony, great, shut the hell up Antony! I'm talking to Baya right now!"

"Raph, don't make this any harder than it has to be." Baya rolled her eyes

"I'm not making it any harder than you already have, Baya!"

"Oh, stop acting like you're a damn victim, cause you're not, you're a freak of nature!" Antony flexed his arms trying to look buff.

"Oh quit acting like you have any balls, you sad little man, you're lucky I haven't kicked your ass to a bloody pulp!" Raph's hands subconsciously went to his sais.

"Raph, it's over move on!" Baya whined

"Baya, you're pathetic! I hope you and your, whatever he is to you, are happy together!" Raph turned on his heels only to come face to face with Antony, "Get outta my way!"

"No!"

"Fine!" Without warning Raph's fist connected with Antony's cheekbone.

"Oh my God!" Baya shrieked, but Raph didn't look back he simply stepped around Antony, who'd fallen to the ground, and left. That was the last time he'd seen his ex-girlfriend or her new guy.

End Flashback…

"You okay?" Spencer asked, " you look distracted."

"Sorry Spencer, I'm just thinking, 'bout the past."

"Is it as good as the present?"

"Nothing could possibly ever be as good as it is right now." Raph took both of Spencer's hands and pulled her on top of him so she was now lying comfortably on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Nothing at all could ever be as prefect as it is it is at this moment."

**Okay so R&R and I might put up a new chapter tomorrow cause this 5 days thing seems to make people mad and nobody wants that right? **

**~V1Baby**


	10. Apartment 208

**No comments sorry :( **

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 10: Apartment 208**

"What floor is it on?" Don asked

"5th floor apartment 208." Spencer answered

"Okay we'll meet you guys up there." Casey told the turtles, "Ready, Spencer?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess." She rubbed her hands against her upper arms, even in though it was a typically warm July night she felt a chill go up her spine as if there were a blanket of snow on the ground.

"You okay Spence?" Raph asked noticing Spencer's eyes darting around the alley in between her apartment and the building next to it that they were standing in.

"Let's just do this and stop wasting time!" Leo complained. He looked to all his brothers but none of them moved an inch, he rolled his eyes and started climbing the fire escape himself.

"Don't worry about him he gets stupid when he doesn't get his way." Mikey said, "Come on let's go before he breaks a window or some thing."

"Yeah okay." Don said following Mikey up the rusty old ladder.

"I'm right behind you." Raph said going over to Spencer and kissing her softly, "It's okay I'll see you in a few minuets." He squeezed her shoulders than followed his brothers.

"Follow me." Spencer told a speechless Casey whom she just meet an hour ago.

She led him through the lobby to the elevators, once they were open they stepped inside, it was just them.

"What's with you and Raph?" Casey asked once he found his voice again

"We're together, I guess." She let her thoughts drift back to their kiss for a moment, but was pulled back when the elevator bell dinged. "Come on my place is this way."

Casey followed the blonde haired girl down the hallway watching the numbers pass as he than saw her tattoo for the first time (A/N cause they met at night) Mikey'd told him about it and a quick replay of her story behind it, but now seeing it in full light he was convinced there was a lot more that she hadn't told them.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Spencer asked not being able to stand the silence anymore

"Working, her station got a lead on a new story so she had to go check it out."

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks, "This is it." She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her keys and unlocked the door marked 208. She held open the door for Casey who saw the turtles through the window crammed on to the fire escape.

"How do you open this?" He pointed to the window

"Just unlatch and pull 'em up." She explained closing and locking the door behind them.

"Hey guys." Casey greeted the turtles after he helped them through the open window and than to Spencer's living room where she'd planted herself on her couch/bed.

"So what's gunna happen?" She asked as Raph sat down next to her

"Well," Don started, "The four of us are gunna hide and you and Casey can just chill here and watch TV or something and if anything happens we'll be right here ready to strike."

"If you say so." Casey said sitting on a chair and reaching for the remote to turn on the TV.

"You gunna be ok?" Raph asked

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She sat up and kissed his cheek, "Go, hide, I'm fine. I promise."

"Okay." He said getting up and hiding in Spencer's closet with Don while Casey flipped through the channels and Spencer stretched out on the couch yawning. Leo and Mikey kicked each other trying to make in the space under the sink.

Hours passed. Spencer had drifted off to sleep and Mikey was beginning to nod off as well until Leo kicked him again. Casey laughed at something Craig had done on The Late Late Show. It was just like any other night, but Raph was still watching carefully, he eyes darting from the window to the door, but nothing was happening so he settled against the closet wall his eyes found their place on a calmly sleeping Spencer.

Don looked at the clock on Spencer's DVR, 3:45 am, he sighed, it wasn't that he really wanted something to happen, he just wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible so Spencer could be safe and Raph could finally be happy.

Leo, however, was bored. He thought this was pointless. Saving yet another human? Really? How could that possibly benefit him? And this thing between her and Raph discussed him to the point where he could vomit just by thinking about it. He hoped she would just disappear after he helped her. After all he knew he'd end up doing all the work himself.

One Hour Later…

Every one was asleep. Raph had just closed his eyes thankful for the uneventful night. Casey let the remote slip from his fingers as he drifted off to dreamland in the reclining chair he'd sat in when they first arrived.

There was a loud crashing sound as glass flew around Spencer's kitchen; the intruder ran swiftly to the couch and flung Spencer over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Spencer yelled as she punched and kicked the man, "Put me down!"

One of her feet landed hardily on his crouch, she kicked again harder and he fell to the ground moaning. The turtles rushed out of their hiding spaces to encircle the man in black. Casey quickly ripped the ski mask off the man's head.

"Ted?!" Spencer asked stunned

The man got up as quickly as he could pushing Mikey and Leo out of his way and leapt back out the kitchen window.

"You knew him?" Don asked

She nodded, "He was a friend of Will's."

**This is the last chapter I have completed so I'm REALLY sorry but it might take me awhile to update but R&R cause you know you want to! And I promise the chapter WILL be up before April!**


	11. Runaway Raph

**Thanks to all the people who've reviewed and read my story you all rock! I'm SO sorry for the long wait! I've had some serious writer's block lately.**

**ENJOY!**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 11: Runaway Raph**

"We should get back to the liar," Don said, "Now that we have a face and name we can make a better plan."

"Yeah, sure, just lemme get the rest of my stuff." Spencer was shaking noticeably Raph went over to her an hugged her tightly

"The sun's coming up, we should go." Mikey pointed out

"Okay," Raph said after pulling away from Spencer, "Casey bring Spencer back to our place when she's done here."

"Of course." Casey said

"Let's go already!" Leo complained

"Just wait a minute, Leo!" Don said

"It's okay guys, go I'm fine." She offered

"If I don't see you in an hour I'm coming back!" Raph told her pulling on his trench coat

She laughed, "Go, I'll see you in a few."

The turtles climbed out the window and down the ire escape without making a sound.

"I won't be long." She said going to the closet Raph and Don had been hiding and grabbed a dark green backpack off a self.

"Take your time, it's not like a have a job or anything. Casey sat back down in the reclining chair and turned on the TV. Spencer walked around carefully to be sure she wouldn't miss anything. She threw whatever she could in to the open bag then went to the kitchen and reached on top of the fridge and pulled down a fat wallet she shoved it in the pocket of her jeans.

"You ready?" Casey asked, he'd moved to the door

"Almost." She went to her kitchen table and pulled a leather jacket off the back of one of the chairs, "Okay, let's go."

She lead Casey back down the hallway to the elevator.

Turtle's POV…

"I knew we shouldn't have gone there!" Leo's voice echoed off the sewer walls

"Aw, shut up!" Raph yelled

"She's just another human, Raph, she's nothing special!"

"Leo, shut up!"

"You don't get to call the shots just cause you found another lying slut!"

Raph shoved Leo against the tunnel wall hard and punched him.

"What's wrong with you?" Leo screamed

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me except you! You condescending prick!" He turned around and stalked off the way they'd come.

"You see what you do?" Mikey yelled

"What I do? He's the one with the attitude problem!"

"Him? You always start! Just cause he cares about Spencer and wants to help her you feel the need to bring up the past every chance you get!"

"Are you kidding me, Mikey? Don, come on back me up on this one!"

"Nah, man, I'm outta this one!" Don said leaning against a wall

"Fine! I'm going home!" Leo stomped toward the liar Don and Mikey shrugged and followed him usure of what'd come of the fight

The Liar…

"Where's is Raphael?" Master Splinter asked

"He got angry and walked off." Leo reported

"Angry at what?"

"Who knows?" Leo rolled his eyes

"He got mad at Leo." Mikey interjected

"Leonardo!"

"I wasn't my fault, Master."

"Leonardo, when he comes home make this right, my son!" Splinter retreated to the meditation room

"Hello?" Casey called

"In here!" Mikey said

"Hey," Spencer put her bag down, "Where's Raph?"

"Not here." Leo scuffed

"Leo made him angry and he run off some where." Don said

"It was your fault!" Leo told her

"My fault? Whoa, wait a minute I wasn't even there!"

"If you hadn't sought him out this wouldn't have happened!"

"Hey, screw you! You haven't talked to me the whole time I've been here and then the first time you do you blame me for this! For my brother being killed? For wanted help? For not wanting to be killed?" Tears fell from her eyes, "Screw this! I'm out!"

Spencer ran out the heavy metal door of the liar she climbed up the first ladder she could find and out the manhole onto the streets of New York. She walked as quickly as she could looking in every alley and hiding place she walked by. But no matter how many streets she walked down she couldn't find him and it scared her. She sat on the steps of a building with her head in her hands.

"Raph where are you?" She asked aloud

"Right behind you." Spencer stood up and turned around finding what she'd been looking for

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She climbed the stairs as quickly as she could and kissed him hard on his mouth, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Spence." He spoke into her hair

"What happened?"

"It… it doesn't matter." He held her tighter not wanting to ever let go he knew now that Leo was wrong, that Spencer is undoubtly different.

"Come on let's go." Spencer looked over her shoulder noticing people beginning to fill the streets

"No, not yet I can't go back there."

"Then where do you want to go?" She thought for a moment, "A motel?"

"Yeah." Raph nodded and took her hand walking down the pavement. They walked to one of those seedy cheap love motels and rented a room.

They sat on the bed together silently for awhile. Until Spencer grew bored with the emptiness and moved closer to Raph tracing the veins on his arm and the outline of muscles on his shell. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed once more looking up he saw the mirror on the ceiling and watched himself yawn. Spencer rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Eventually they both slept soundly through the day.

**5 days I promise this time only 5 days no more no less! R&R!!!**


	12. Untitled

**I've lied! I couldn't hold it off for 5 days! I wanted to get peoples reactions cause from this point on there's gunna be fight scenes!**

**Thanks to everyone for reading & reviewing! Okay so I just wanna clear some things up before I get started, I know Leo isn't as much of an A-hole as I make him to be, but I just don't like him, he's too much of a suck up, so that's why I portray him the way I do, but I am working on a Leo fic that'll be up soon.**

**Thanks to Mikell for pointing out my "liar" mistake, like I've pointed out before I'm not the greatest writer, but at least I'm working on it and so what if I make mistakes every one does? But thanks I never woulda caught that!**

**Hey does any one read my notes? No one? Then how did you know I asked? Hey look at me. I'm talking to myself…again! And I'm annoying myself…again! Are you annoyed with me for writing all these A/Ns? Well you don't have to read them! But thanks if you do!**

**Ready? Good!**

**I do NOT own TMNT or Tool Academy**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 12: Untitled**

Spencer woke up to the sound of running water. She groaned and rolled over. She hadn't wanted to give up her dream, but she knew the real world would call her back at some point as it always does. Raph walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I think I woke myself." She sat up , "What time is it?"

"8:30 pm."

"We should get going your family must be worried."

"Nah, don't worry 'bout them. I do this all the time they're used to it by now."

"Still… we can't stay here forever."

Raph nodded and grabbed his trench coat and hat. Spencer pulled on her sneakers and reached for her wallet off of the night table next to the bed.

"You hungry, Spence?" He asked

"A little."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah sure." He tuned the door knob and held it open for Spencer, once they were out the door Raph took the blonde's hand and walked to the closest pizzeria, ordered two large pies to go and went to the alley way and back down the manhole.

Meanwhile in the lair…

Leo, Mikey and Don sat on the couch watching TV. None of the had spoken since that morning when Spencer had yelled at Leo.

"Hello?" Spencer's voice called from the doorway, "Pizza!"

"You're an angel!" Mikey jumped over the back of the couch and took the boxes from Spencer

Raph placed his couch and hat on a chair and grabbed the paper plates. Spencer looked at the TV in the living room and laughed.

"What the hell are you watching?" she asked

"Tool Academy." Mikey said with a mouth full of bacon pizza

"Huh?"

"It's like these jerks go to a reality show thinking they're completing to be 'Mr. Awesome', but when they get to the house in walk their long time girlfriends and they have to compete to be repair their relationships for $100,00."

"Yeah, okie dokie." Spencer shrugged as Raph handed her a plate and they all sat in the living room with their dinners and sodas.

Don tuned off the TV, "We need to come up with a plan."

"Okay. You got one?" Spencer asked

"Kinda, but we'll need to go back to your apartment." He said carefully

"Yeah, I guessed that." She nodded

"Tomorrow?" Mikey asked

"Wouldn't that seem suspicious?" Leo asked, "Going back there after only a day?"

"I agree." Spencer said, "We should wait. At least for another two days."

"Mmm. You're right." Don said

3 hours later…

Don, Mikey and Leo had gone out to patrol the city with Splinter leaving Raph and Spencer only on the couch. She'd changed in to a pair of black boxer shorts and a pink tank top.

"Raph?" Spencer asked her head was on his lap

"Yeah?" He asked smoothing out her hair

"How old are you?"

"I don't know." He tried to do the math in his head, "About 20, maybe."

She took his hand and kissed the center of his palm.

"What are you thinking 'bout, Spence?"

"Getting my nose pierced." She smiled

"Really?" He asked

"Yeah, and you." She grinned

Raph smiled and kissed her forehead gently, "You want to watch TV?"

"I'd rather watch you."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Okay now you're just playing mind games."

"You're so handsome when you're confused though." She pulled herself up a bit and kissed his lips

"You nervous about going back again?"

"No, it wasn't as bad as I made it up to be in my head." There was loud thump from outside the lair door. Spencer sat straight up.

"What was that?" She whispered

"I don't know." He took his sais from the coffee table, "But I'm gunna find out!"

He walked slowly to the wall be the large metal door, before he could open it, the door flew open and three ninjas in black leapt into the lair. Two of them fought Raph while the third one ran toward Spencer. Raph knocked the two to the ground and kicked the third in the back of his head.

Before he could react Raph was pulled to the ground and held there by five other ninjas that had slipped in while he was trying to get to Spencer. The three original ninjas moved toward the blonde.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Raph yelled

"Try and stop us." One mocked as the three got closer to her. Spencer punched one of them in his jaw and tried to bolt for the turtles bedrooms. But the other two grabbed her and knocked her out.

"No!" Raph kicked his way out of the clutches of the man in black, "Let her go before I kill you!"

He twirled his sais in his hands. He knew he was out numbered, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting for Spencer. He slashed the air with his sais and pushed through the ninjas to get to the one that had his girlfriend captive. The ones he thought he'd taken down got back up and held him down once more while the others ran out the door with the blonde girl. Smoke caps exploded around Raph, once the grayness cleared they were gone he tried to ran after them down the sewer tunnels, but it was too late.

"Spencer!" His own voice answered him in an echo, "SPENCER!"

Raph dropped to his knees as tears fell from his eyes with no intent on stopping.

"SPENCER!"

**AHHH! My OCs are kidnapping each other! This could be bad! Really bad! Poor Spencer, I feel like this is all my fault, cause it is!!! R&R or I will NOT write anymore! Just kidding! I'm gunna keep writing even if no ones reading! HAHAHA!!!**


	13. Unlucky

**Chapter 13! Whoa! This chapter is seriously unlucky! Literally. Raph is gunna lose it in this chapter! I've decided to make Leo a bit nicer cause I've seriously made him way too mean and that was kinda what I wanted but not really! So Leo is gunna be lots nicer from now on. If you care cause no one reads my notes!**

**Ready? No? Too bad!**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 13: Unlucky**

"SPENCER!" Raph screamed at the top of his lungs. 'I've failed.' he thought. Failed Spencer. Failed.

He cried. He'd never cried before. The tears slipped unstopping for what seemed like ages as he lay in the empty tunnel of the sewer. She was gone. Gone to God only knows where. Gone and Raph didn't know if he'd ever get her back.

"Spencer." He whispered. The sound of her name only made the tears pour out in greater volume.

"Raphael?" Splinter's curious voice filled the tunnels, "What's wrong my son?"

"They took Spencer!"

"Who?" Don asked

"I…I don't know, ninjas, at least eight of them."

"Come, Raphael, back home." Splinter and the turtles helped Raph to his feet and down the corridor , "Tell us what happened, my son."

Raph held back his tears as best he could, "We were talking on the couch and there was a thump and ninjas invaded and held me down and took Spencer! We have to go find her!"

"Raph, we can't just go out looking around the city without a plan." Leo said somberly

"And why the hell not?"

"Because what if they're still in the tunnels? We need to come up with a plan of action before we just rush out raiding places."

"You can't, but I can! Do whatever you want I'm going to look for Spencer!" Raph left. Ran down the tunnels taking every single twist and turn he could. Spencer was no where to be found. But he didn't give up. Hours and hours past, the sewers seemed endless. Raph's legs gave out and he collapsed. "No, come on, don't give up! Keep going! She needs you!"

Yelling at himself only made it worse. His legs cramped and he couldn't move them. He felt useless. Spencer, the girl he'd promised to keep safe he'd failed to protect. Spencer, the angel that'd cared so much about him, who didn't care what he looked like or what he was, was taken from him. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Raph began to punch the ground in anger.

Back in the Liar…

"Here?" Don pointed to a section of the city on the map that was notorious for crime

"No, too obvious." Leo shook his head

"They could still be in the sewers." Mikey said hopefully

"If that were the case Raph would have returned with Spencer by now." Don put his head in his hands frustrated

"We have to find her!" Mikey said

"We know that, but we have to know where to look first!" Leo mulled over the map again

"But we can't think of anywhere to look and that's not gunna help anyone!" Mikey yelled

"What time is it?" Don asked

"Ten." Leo said

"Let's go!" Don decided, "Mike's right, we need to find Spencer before…"

"Don't think about that!'' Leo said, "Sensei, we're going up."

"Be careful, my sons." Splinter nodded from the couch, he'd been watching the news for any signs of strange activity around the city.

The turtles grabbed their weapons, coats and hats, but before they could reach the door Raph walked back into the lair, his legs were bruised and his knuckles were red and bleeding. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He looked to his brothers.

"I know where she is." He said

_Spencer's POV..._

She awoke with a start. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied down to a table, so were her legs. Her body was stiff. The room was plain and white, other than the table there was no furniture. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth.

'Where am I?' She asked herself, 'Where's Raph?'

**Please don't yell at me! I know! It was too short and left off on yet another cliffhanger, but the next chapter is gunna be extra long! I promise! **

**R&R!**


	14. No More Time

**This is it! The BIG chapter! Ready for this? Okay, but real quick, thanks for all the reviews and all the love shown for poor Spencer, hopefully my O.C.s will behave from now on. And no worries Mikell, Bishop does NOT have Spencer! Thank God!**

**Announcement! There are only two chapters left! Yeah! Sorry! =(But I'm not changing that.**

**The Sai Tattoo**

**Chapter 14: No More Time**

Spencer heard muffled voices from behind the door and pretended to be asleep. She heard footsteps approaching her.

"Still asleep?" A male said, "She should be awake and thanking us for what we did!"

The other person laughed, "Yeah!"

She felt something sharp in her arm and her eyes shoot open. One of the man had pushed a sewing needle into her skin.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" He said with a cocky smile

"Fuck you!" She spat

"Oh, tough words for some one who hides behind mutants!" The other, shorter, man laughed

"What the hell do you want from me?" She asked

"We want you to kill or be killed." His smile widened

"Either you kill some one and join us or we kill you." The shorter man said

"I don't take orders from any one! Especially scum like you!" Spencer said

They laughed, "That's what your brother said."

"You piece of shit!" Spencer tried to pulled her wrist out of the tries to punch the man, but it was far too tight and the man just laughed and left her alone once more. After they were out the door Spencer let the tears flow from her eyes.

_Turtle's POV… _

"Are you sure 'bout this, Raph." Mikey asked

"Never been so certain in my life," Raph held his sais tighter in his hands

"Okay, let's go!" Leo said

"For Spencer." Don said putting his fist out with his brothers make a circle

"For Spencer!" They all said

They ran threw the sewers following Raph's lead down the corridor and up to the darkened streets of New York. They followed him to Casey and April's place.

"Casey, we need your help!" Mikey told him standing in the doorway

"Yeah dudes, what's up?"

"Spencer got kidnapped." Raph told him

Casey grabbed his hockey stick and mask, "Let's go,"

"Follow me!" Raph said

_3 Hours Later_

_Spencer's POV…_

'Raph, where are you?' Spencer thought, she was losing hope. She hadn't seen a single person since the two men that came to wake her.

Suddenly there were loud yelling noises from the next room. Spencer could hear metal hitting metal and grunts. She couldn't make out words, but she could tell there was something big happening in there.

The door to her room was kicked in the two men from before rushed in and quickly untied her.

"Hurry up!" One yelled

"Get the hell away from her!" A filmier voice ordered

"Get him!" The man told the shorter one

Raph quickly knocked him to the ground and ran behind the other man, who'd now untied Spencer. Raph stabbed the man in his leg with one of his Sais. The man fell to the ground yelling out in agony as Raph held his hand out to Spencer. Once she was up he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Raph, they killed Will. They killed my brother!" She sobbed

"I know, Spence." He whispered to her hair, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, come on we gotta go!" Leo called to them from the door

There was a pile of knocked out bodies stacked in t he middle of the room when Spencer and Raph entered. Raph tried to pull Spencer toward the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks after looking around.

"Oh my God!" She said recognizing the apartment

"Spencer, I'm sorry. But we have to get going!" Raph told her

"Oh, you're not going any where!" A voice said behind them as they were circled by more ninjas.

The man in black closed in on them, weapons in hand. The turtles and Casey brought their own weapons out read for a fight.

Raph pulled Spencer behind him and twirled his sais between his fingers, "Bring it!"

The ninjas jumped at the brothers without a second thought only to be knocked back down just as quickly, but they seemed to multiply. For every one that was taken out by the turtles there seemed to be another waiting for his turn in the action.

Raph fought like he'd never fought for anything before. There was no way he would let them win! Spencer was his and he wouldn't let them take that from him! He took the ninja in front he him and through him face first into the ground blood gushed from his head. While Raph wasn't looking he heard Spencer yell out in pain. One of the men had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to him, away from the turtles.

"Let's see your little rescue plan now!" He challenged pulling her hair harder making her scream louder

Raph gripped his sais tighter, "Let her go, you son of a bitch!"

"Make me, freak!"

Raph rushed the man, but he pulled Spencer in front of him like a shield, "Go on then, turtle!"

"Fuck you!" Spencer growled

**Oooh, my OCs much hate me! This sucks! I can't believe it! R&R Before it gets worse! Save Spencer!!!**


	15. Bleeding Love

**Wow! Only one chapter left! This is sad to write! This chapter is gunna be the longest I've ever written and it's gunna have some flashbacks, but not a tone**

**One chapter left! Because IDAHO! LOL! It's funny cause it makes no sense! IDAHO! Or UDAHO! **

**If you don't get it, you have no sense of humor and must say 'I am sofa king we Todd did!' out loud five times fast!!! If you did get it…Your welcome!**

**The Sai Tattoo **

**Chapter 15: Bleeding Love**

"Come on, freak! Make your move! I dare you!" The man taunted Raph pulling Spencer closer to him by the hand full of hair he had a tight grip on

Raph smirked, "Oh I will."

"Let her go!" A voice said from behind the man, but that only made him pull Spencer's hair once more.

"I said let her go!" The cold metal of Leo's Kanata touched the man's neck

The man, unaffected, pulled a dagger out and placed it to Spencer's neck! "Do you worst, mutant!"

"Do it!" Spencer growled, "You don't have the balls!''

He pulled the knife across her neck cutting her. Trail of blood trickled down her neck. Spencer winced and Raph growled deep in his throat. The man smiled.

"Come on!" He dared, "Come and get me!"

Spencer's hand grasped her neck, the wound wasn't extremely deep, but it wouldn't stop bleeding. Blood trickled threw her fingers, feeling the warm red liquid made her want to pass out. She wished it were over, she willed herself to wake up, for it all to be a dream, but she didn't and it wasn't. The pain got worse the cut began to sting and burn, tears built in her eyes.

'This is it.' She thought, 'I'm going to die here.'

She became weak, looking to Raph, her eyes screaming out to him for help, for something. But he couldn't do anything. He stood there, feeling utterly useless.

"_You won't be able to protect me forever." Spencer said_

"_No, but I can try."_

_Spencer took one of Raph's hands in hers._

"_What if he gets to me too?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Who ever killed my brother, what if he kills me too?"_

"_He won't Spencer, I won't ever let that happen."_

"_Raph, don't make promises you can't keep."_

"_I'm not." Raph looked Spencer dead in her eyes, "I'm not. As long as you need or want me here that's where I'll be."_

"_I might want you around for awhile."_

"_I might want that too."_

Raph watched Spencer's eyes began to water. 'No!' He thought, 'Don't give up, Spence, I'm gunna help you! I promise!'

_Raph past so many people they all started to look the same, until he saw a girl walking in his direction that caught his attention her hair was white blonde and had blood red strikes hung down to her elbows she was wearing jeans and a black tank top and carrying a duffle bag, but what caught his attention was the tattoo on her right upper arm, it was a sai. As she got closer Raph looked away hoping she didn't notice him staring. He expected her to walk right past him like every one else, but she walked right up to him._

_"Are you Raphael?" She asked in his ear_

_"Wha...how do you know my name?" Raph demanded_

_"I know a lot." She grinned "Can we talk?"_

_"Who are you?" Raph asked_

_"Sorry...I'm Spencer." She looked deep into his eyes "I need your help." _

'Failing is NOT an option!' Raph told himself.

Leo wanted to stab the man in the back of his neck. The coward knew he was surrounded and was using Spencer as a shield so he wouldn't have to fight. Bastard! Leo looked to Mikey, Don and Casey. They didn't know what to so either.

Mikey clutched his nun chucks tightly. The man was looking at him, smiling. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Come on, you coward!" Mikey's voice made everyone jump, "You wanna fight let's fight!"

"Like I'd waste my time on you!"

"I triple dog dare you!" Mikey mocked

"What you chicken?" Casey asked

He and Mikey started making clucking noises. Leo looked at them like he nuts, but realized it was getting to the man and joined them. Raph and Don looked at each other and shrugged joining in.

The man squeezed his eyes shut trying to block them out, after all he had the upper hand. The girl was his now. He had Spencer and he'd killed Will, the game was over, he'd won. The noises pounded in his head. Chickens!

"Enough!" He shouted tightening his fingers around the hand full of Spencer's hair in his hand, this time she didn't yell out, much to his displeasure, she was too weak from the loss of blood. He threw her to his side like a rag doll. Spencer collapsed to the ground clutching her neck. The turtles and Casey charged at the man. Raph reached him first and stabbed him right below his chest. The man cried out and tried to stab Raph with his dagger, but his am fell limply to his side.

Raph tried to stab him again but felt his arm being stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see Don holding his wrist.

"Don't! Raph, let him rot in jail. Don't sink to his level!" Don pleaded

Raph's eyes dropped to the tiny limp figure on the floor. He ran to Spencer and cradled her in his arms.

"Spencer?" He whispered to the sleeping girl

He picked her up fireman style, "Let's get back to the lair! Casey, call the cops!"

"You got it, man." Casey nodded pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans and dialed 911.

"Move!" Raph ordered. Holding Spencer in his arms, blood drying on her neck, made him urgent to get her to a safer place. He moved to the window and leapt out swiftly without a sound.

Casey gave the police the address of the apartment building and followed the turtles out the window and down the manhole to the lair where Rap had laid Spencer gently on he couch holding her hand in his.

"What do we do now?" Raph asked

"We need to clean the wound." Don leapt into action, grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom. He came to where Raph was and knelt by her head tipping a bottle onto a washcloth. He wiped the dry blood from Spencer's neck and dressed the wound with make shift band aid he made out of a piece of cotton _(A/N you know those square things that EMTs use I have no idea what they're called! Sorry.) _and tape. Then Raph took the cloth and wiped the blood from her fingers.

Don patted Raph's shoulder, "She's gunna be fine. She's just passed out."

Raph stayed at the side of the couch, holding Spencer's hand, all night long. At some point he fell asleep.

He felt cold fingers rubbing his bald head and shot awake to see Spencer smiling at him.

"Morning." She said in a raspy voice

"Morning." He kissed her forehead

She touched her band aid.

"They're in jail by now." He said

"Good I hope they die there!''

That night the turtles, Splinter, Casey and Spencer sat around the television watching April's report on the men who's tried to kill Spencer.

"The gang has been linked to several disappearances through out Manhattan and the surrounding counties. They have been sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Back to you."

Spencer and the turtles cheered. Raph kissed Spencer's cheek.

"Pizza and Chinese! On me!" Spencer shouted making the turtles and Casey cheer louder. She got up and grabbed her jacket

"I'll come with you!" Casey said jumping from the couch, "We can pick up April."

"Yeah!" They slipped threw the metal door and up to the surface.

**Yeah the next chapter will be the last of The Sai Tattoo & it's gunna have some serious fluff! R&R!!! **


	16. I Love You

**This chapter is gunna really suck to write! I've been holding off on it cause I hate having to end my fic, but it's gotta happen sometime right? I'd like to thank every one for reading and huge props to every one who's reviewed I love you all! You all rock! And I'm extremely sorry for ending The Sai Tattoo cause I know how much you love it cause I've seen it on a lot of your favorite stories lists and that means so much to me! Thank you 100x over! And I've made myself sad now so I better get on with it! **

**This is a VERY short chapter. **

**The Sai Tattoo **

**Chapter 16: I Love You **

7 Months Later…

Raph held Spencer tightly in his arms. They were on the roof of her new apartment building. The stars never seemed so bright. Their lives had changed so much they were lucky though. Spencer was lucky to be alive and Raph was just lucky to have Spencer. She'd become friends with all his brothers, even Leo, and his friends. There was no turning back now they were stuck with each other and that was just the way they wanted it!

"I love you, Spencer." Raph said the words he could never have said before, the words that'd been too hard to say before, but now they just seemed to come out naturally.

"I love you too, Raphael." Spencer looked up and kissed him, the man she owed her life to.

This was the beginning of their lives together. Two months ago Raph put a ring on Spencer's finger and asked her to be his for the rest of their lives, without hesitation and with tears in her eyes she said yes. And that was that, the proof obvious, they were meant for each other.

Love, compassion, honesty, acceptance, all the things Raph had waited his whole life for, all the things Spencer was.

**The End? R&R! If I get enough positive feedback there maybe a sequel. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course there's gunna be a sequel! Duh!!! Who's gunna read it?! No one? Yeah I figured, but Imma write it any ways!!! Anyways it'll be up by May!**

**~V1Baby!**


	17. Sequel

Sequel is up!!! Please go to my profile if you want to read it!!!

~V1Baby aka Lize Lovely


End file.
